


I Won't Be Afraid

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone, forever. No goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Be Afraid

Chris had just left the office for the day, he was starved. He had worked through lunch, so he hadn't eaten since seven o'clock that morning. He ducked into the first fast food restaurant he saw. He didn't care what it was; he just wanted some food.

As he stood in line the two men in front of him began to argue.

Chris being the peace-maker, tried to break them up. Get them to calm down. Something was oddly familiar about one of the men. Chris couldn't figure it out, but he felt like he had met this man before. The man he thought he knew pulled a knife; instantly Chris was brought back to that summer when he and his friends had found Ray Brower's body.

He realized why this man was familiar. The man who pulled the knife was Ace Merrill. He had long ago vowed to get Chris and Gordie for what they had done.

Ace quickly lost interest in the man he was previously arguing with. He knew who Chris was. His knife was pointed at Chris. Chris' eyes widened with fear. Ace hissed out the word, "Chambers." Just before he stabbed Chris in the throat.

That was the last thing Chris heard before he died.

Ace was taken into custody by the police less than ten minutes after killing Chris. His name was released in the paper the day after Chris' murder was.

Gordie LaChance read in the paper that Ace Merrill had killed his Chris. And Gordie had never felt guiltier in his entire life. It was his fault that Ace killed Chris. For the second time in his entire life, Gordie had wished that it had been him that died.

First he lost Denny, now Chris. Chris died because of what Gordie had done, all those years ago.

Gordie went to Chris' funeral and cried, and after his ex-best friend was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt, Gordie sat on the ground next to him and apologized.

Told him that if he could, he would save Chris. If he could, he would turn back time, and stop Chris from going into that fast food joint. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't let Chris drift away from him. He would talk to him every day.

But nothing could change what happened, no matter how hard Gordie wished; it wouldn't change.

**Chris was gone, forever.**

By the time he was done apologizing to his best friend ex-best friend, he was crying, harder than he had during the actual funeral. He knew it was time leave. He had been sitting there for a long time.

Everyone was gone. He slowly stood and wiped the dirt off his pants.

He had long ago realized that he loved Chris, despite being married and having children. He knew he'd love Chris forever. He wished he had gotten the chance to tell Chris that; he hoped that Chris loved him as well.

The last thing Gordie said to Chris before leaving the grave site was, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Stand By Me, and having major ChrisxGordie feels when I wrote this. I noticed a bit of a "plot-hole" in SBM, Gordie basically chases Ace off with the gun, right? Well why couldn't Ace have just gone after Gordie or Chris or Teddy or Vern later? Why wasn't this addressed?


End file.
